1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a liquid crystal lens panel and a display device including the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal lens panel having an improved display quality for an autostereoscopic type 3D image and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, a 3D (Three-Dimensional) image display device shows a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have binocular disparity, separately through a left eye and a right eye of an observer. The observer sees the left-eye image and the right-eye image through both eyes, and the observer's brain harmonizes these images, resulting in that the observer visually perceives a 3D effect.
To display a 3D stereoscopic image, a linear polarization type 3D image display device that separates an image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image using 3D glasses has been used. In this case, however, a viewer needs to wear the glasses, which may cause inconvenience in use.